Italy
by avlytopaz
Summary: Emmett and Bella are humans. Edward and the gang vampires doctors. How will Edward react to the little human whos mind he cant read? First fanfic plz give it a try. I dont own Twilight or the characters.
1. and so they meet

BPOV

My head hurt. Not the kind of hurt from reading a book to long or having a hangover, nope. My head hurt as if someone had knocked me out and taken me to an unknown location And left me on a cold stone floor. Yup which was exactly what had happened therefore the killer head ache. "Hey….you alive over there?" a deep voice asked. I fought a shudder, if those was the bastard that had kidnapped me, was I safer to pretend to be out or not? " Hey! I know your awake, are you all right?" the voice asked seeming concerned. I peeked and was surprised to see a huge dark shape leaning on the wall in front or me. " Um I think I'm fine. " I answered doing a quick mental check, everything seemed in order and I was stunned to find I wasn't even tied up or anything. " Yup I'm fine." I said more sure this time. The figure has waited seeming to understand that I had been making sure. " Good because your going to need to be fine if we are going to get out of here." He stated moving a little closer so I could make him out in the dim room. Wow he was huge. Looking as if he could take on a bear and strangely beautiful. " I'm game, do you have a plan." If he was here to help me I would take the offer, if he turned out to be in on this sick joke I would take him down. " What's your name?" he asked coming over and helping me to my feet. I felt fine other then the now receding head ache. "Bella" I answered truthfully surprised at how small I was compared to him." I'm Emmett, Bella, and I do have a plan." he said his smile bright in the darkness. I smile too, feeling bad for the sorry idiots who had kidnapped us. They didn't know what they had gotten themselves into.

EPOV

I watched the pair silently. The large male had been taken from a camping trip and the female right outside of a movie theater. Both subjects seemed fine but I would have to check them out to make sure the weren't corrupted in any way. " So you finally got your specimens Edward?" Japer asked as he came into the observation room. "Yes, Aro was very picky. It took longer then I had hoped." I answered watching the female glance around the cell. She was so delicate…. that could become a problem. " Stop worrying Ed, this project is going to go well and bring us some very good soldiers." Jasper said sending a soothing feeling my way but since I could read his mind and hear the worries he had it didn't help. He was really counting on me to get some key players for this game. We were working on creating vampires from humans who already possessed gifts. My subjects would first breed to see if we could produce an offspring with a more powerful gift than it parents. All in all we were trying to hand select and breed soldiers for our army. Our people would need them if the covens kept up the fighting. " I'm making it worse so I'm going to check on Alice and see if she has anything promising." Japer said sending me a more powerful hit of calm. " Thanks Jazz" I murmur going back to the subjects, it was about time I met them.

EmPOV

As the doors opened I pushed Bella behind me. The girl had spunk but she was simply to weak to be any help in a fight except maybe as a decoy. "Male, will you please step through the doorway and away from the female?" A beautiful voice asked as the body of the voice came into view. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Long gold hair with a body that was too perfect to exist. She was pale as snow with golden eyes that I wanted to fall into. "Emmett?" Bella said putting a hand on my shoulder making me realize I had taken a step toward the door. Wow I hadn't even realized I had moved. " Its ok Emmett, just come to me." the goddess said. She was the most perfect thing ever.

JPOV

I followed Edward at human pace blocking off the girl from trying to run while sending her calming feelings. She was beyond scared and trembling, her heart beat was erratic and she was surprisingly pale for a human. Lucky for us the lab wasn't far from the cell so she would hopefully make it without fainting. _Would you like me to get the needle and vials for her blood?_ I thought loudly so Edward would pick it up. He nodded slightly and we had come to the lab so I quickly went to find the human equipment.

BPOV

I couldn't stop trembling as they lead me to the room. Both were beyond beautiful as the woman who had taken away Emmett. The witch had charmed him into leaving with her. All seemed young, around my age, but they didn't act like it. When I had tried to speak to the blonde one had shook his head and put his finger to his lips. He had told me to be quite like a kindergartener. Staring at him had made me feel drugged. Suddenly I was calm and kind of sleepy. I had followed the bronze haired god into a lab. I could suddenly panic and tried to turn to the blond but he was gone and the door was gone with him. What in the hell was happening to me and where in the world was I. In my life doors didn't disappear and of course I had never been kidnapped before. " What's your name?" the bronze god asked staring down at his clipboard. "What the hell are you going to do to me? If it's a ransom, my dad is just a chief of police and doesn't make much. My mom doesn't even have a job right now." I stated, my dad was going to come looking for me and when he caught these bastards they were going to spend the rest of their lives in jail. " Do not speak unless it is to answer a question." the god said unleashing his golden eyes on me. " Fudge you buddy!" yes not my best but it had a nice ring to it. I tried to sprint to the door but didn't even take a step before he was on me. " I will not repeat myself, you will do as I say or we will simply dispose of you." his velvet voice said and I was shivering not from his impressive death threat but because he was so cold. " Your so cold." I say happy as he lets go of me and steps back looking at his clipboard again. I let my muscles relax. My dad would be on his way. What kind of kidnappers get you when your leaving a movie with a friend. Jake would have told Charlie. If god forbid anything had happened to Jake I still had a curfew so Charlie had to be on his way. " Your name?" he asked again. " Isabella Swan" I said softly watching him as he copied it down. "Ok I would like yo.." "Edward! You can't be in here while she changes!" a tiny voice shrieked. A tiny girl appeared between me and the go.. Edward, pulling fabric from his but the pixie girl spun towards me her beautiful face smiling brightly. " Hello Bella, my name is Alice."

APOV

Edward glared at me and I just smiled serenely. Bella may be a teat subject but she was a girl and there was no way he was going to watch my future BFF change. Esme would be ashamed. " What do you want Alice." he asked glancing for some help from Jasper at the door. Like Jasper would ever be on a team against me. Ha! " You tow shoo so Bella can change, sillies, you are boys and she is a girl." I said checking the future quickly to make sure he wouldn't pounce on me. That would ruin everything not to mention my outfit." Alice" dramatic sigh "I'm a doctor, things like this don't bother me." he tried to explain but I knew different and he knew I did. I got to watch him decide weather to leave Italy every time one of Aro's "projects" came up. I got to see all the possibilities. "Esme would be shocked." I state going to sit on the edge of his desk and pulling out my cell. "I'm sure she'd like to talk to you." I threaten smiling evilly. He should know better by now not to mess with me. "Fine Alice, five minutes and you stay with her." and with that he left taking Jasper with him. I hand Bella the ugly gown, as soon as this was done I was going order new ones. " Um where are we?" Bella asked in a whisper. Stupid Edward being all mean to my future bestie. " We are in Italy Bella, in the Volturi stronghold."


	2. sorry,stereo,and babies

BPOV

Italy. Freaking Italy. " Why am I in Italy?" I asked changing into the hospital gown on auto. Italy, home of the beautiful art, great food, and psycho kidnappers apparently. "You're here to help in an experiment Bella. A very important experiment." Alice said looking through the drawers in the room curiously. An experiment? I was taken all the way from Forks, Washington for an experiment! They were crazy. Maybe a group of crazy beautiful terrorists bent on abducting and torturing American citizens. I glanced at the wall distinctly remembering how Edward and the blond guy had gotten out. I was pretty sure I'd be able to take this tiny girl hostage and get the hell out of here. She had obviously meant something to the other two. " Don't try it Bella. I am much tougher than I look and you wouldn't stand a chance against me." Alice said walking over to the stereo set in the corner of the room. I watched wondering how she had guessed and I still thought I could ta…. Alice put her hand lightly on top of the stereo and pushed down gently, the metal caved in screeching. "Not a chance Bella, against any of us. Remember that before you try anything foolish, I don't want you to get hurt." she said her golden glaze blazing into mine. She had just crushed a stereo, so easily. "Oh darn Edw….."

EPOV

"Oh darn Edward!" Alice called out a little panicked. I opened the door surprised to see Alice cradling Isabella Swan. "What happened?" I ask taking my subject out of Alice's arms and looking through my sister's thoughts. " You broke my stereo." I said glaring at the little pixie. Broke my stereo and made my subject faint…..and broke my stereo! "She was going to try to take me hostage ,Edward ,and I saw Jasper coming in…."Alice let her words fall showing me Jasper killing Isabella Swan even though she wasn't anything close to a valid risk on Alice's life. I growled. He would have ruined everything and time would have been wasted to find a replacement subject. "You know how he is Edward, he's trying so hard but Aro and the family try to taint him everyday. He's doing his best." Alice said defending her love. Jasper had turned and fed off humans for a long time before meeting Alice, his ways had changed but it was still a constant battle to choose good over monster. That's one of the reasons he worked with newborns and not with subjects. Few could work with humans and not give in to the urge to feed. "Go handle the nursery while Rose runs tests on the male and tell Jazz to get back to training." I said tiredly. The human in my arms was so soft and beautiful. Innocent. She hadn't asked for this but we needed her. "Don't worry Edward this is going to go well." Alice said giving me a peck on the cheek before silently disappearing. I glanced down at Isabella Swan hating myself for what I was going to have to do to her. " I'm sorry sweetheart but we need you." I whispered kissing her soft forehead gently.

EmPOV

I ran faster trying to keep up with the max of the tread mill. My body was dripping with sweat no doubt making the little suction cup thingys all over me slip off. " Ok now I'm going to take your heart rate and some blood after that." the goddess said turning off the machine and motioning for me to follow her. With her slight weight she was going to be beyond easy to take down. There wasn't even anyone else in this gym to help her. I quickly kicked out at her surprised to kick air and find her gone. " I don't think so human, you have no idea who your messing with." she said softly for behind me. She was a goddess of death and I didn't think neither Bella or I were ever going to make it out of here alive.

JPOV

I followed Alice into the nursery hoping to spend a little more time with her. We were always so busy here. Ever since we had gotten to Italy I had barely seen my tiny beloved. " Your doing good Jazz, just stay away from temptation. As soon as things quiet down around here we are going to go home." Alice said taking my silence as worry. She thought I was worrying about giving in and drinking human blood but while I was I was more worried about what we were becoming. " Alice we need to leave soon, we all need to go home to Carlisle and Esme." I whisper as we enter the nursery full of sleeping human babies. What we were helping do might stop the coven wars but the human lives we were destroying was horrible. " I know Jazz, its coming to an end, I've seen it. We have to wait it out and not lose ourselves." she said looking down at one of the infants tenderly. All of the infants in the vast basketball auditorium like room were orphans. Orphans "adopted" from agencies from all over the world by wealthy "people" that valued privacy and paid to keep it. All these babies were gifted humans that would one day become gifted vampires. They would be molded into killing machines and protectors of the vampire rulers. At least some would, some would be kept as live stock to feed the ever growing vampire population at the Volturi keep. " We've lost ourselves already and out parents will be ashamed when this all comes out." I say leaving my little love to her duties and getting back to mine.

BPOV

I open my eyes knowing exactly where I am. " Good of you to awake , we have little time before you must go off to bed." Edward says hovering over me. I sit up wincing at the noise of the paper on the little bed. Man I hate that stuff sanitary yes, charming in any other way, not so much. Edward wraps the plastic band around my arm and pulls out the needle .(Hmmmm I hope he doesn't plan on getting any more tests done after this) I think smiling. He rubs a cotton swab on my inner elbow. " I will make this as swift and painless as possible." he says and I close my eyes for the pierce but open them and stare at the tube. " I faint when I smell blood asshole." I say and breath deeply.

BPOV again

"Bella" shake shake " Bella are you ok? A boy rumbles. " Yea…Emmett?" I ask peeking to find him looming over me. "Oh man Bella, I thought you were dead.. I mean I could see you were breathing but you were so pale…but you were pale last time I saw you." Emmett rambled looking scared. "I just fainted. Where are we?" The room was stark white and I seemed to be lying on the only piece of furniture in it. A queen size bed. " The blond girl, she said this was out room Bella." Emmett said looking at the door like death itself would come through any second. "Umm of at least we have a bed." I say glad I won't have to sleep on a cold stone floor. " No this is bad Bella, we have to get the freak out of here." he said still looking at the door. As if we wouldn't be trying to. "Yea we talked about that earlier, we have a plan remember." I say feeling nervous. When we had talked of escape earlier that day Emmett had seemed fearless and ready to fight. Now the big guy looked panicked and jumpy. "Bella we have to get out soon….they are monsters. They are going to kill us." he said looking me dead in the eye. I thought about how tiny Alice had ruined the stereo almost daintily obviously blond girl had been scary too. We had to get the hell out of here.

APOV

"Their escape plans keep changing I cant tell which one they are going to go with." I say seated across from Edward. Bella and Emmett were flashing through plans and both were obviously very scared. Each time they decided that one would get them caught they had another coming. " It's not like they would make it Alice. I don't see why your worried." Edward said jotting down notes from Bella's exam. I had "saw" her little stunt before but hadn't bothered to warn Edward, he had deserved it for being such a meanie. "They could hurt themselves." I say "seeing" a few possibilities were they do. I was sick off "seeing" my future best friend die. I wouldn't let it happen. Isabella Swan would be my best friend weather she liked it or not. "We won't let that happen, that's why your watching them." he said still not worried. "I ordered new gowns for you." I said as I stood up and went to the door. "Thanks." Edward said distracted. "You don't want her to die Edward, she may just be the key to saving you." I said as I went out the door.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters Stephenie Meyers owns all of Twilight.

Please review or I won't keep writing


	3. spilled milk and kisses

BOPV

I ate my cereal glaring at the Doctor. He was definitely a monster because he had woken me up before the crack of dawn and nearly given me a heart attack. All for breakfast! "I really don't see why you are angry Isabella. I get you up to eat a balanced breakfast and you sit there glaring. Your impossible. I should be the one angry after the fainting yesterday." the Doctor rants randomly. I smile down at my cereal happy that my mood is making him uncomfortable. "Who is the Doctor?" Alice asks from the corner of the room where it seems she is trying to fix the stereo. I keep eating. Emmett and I had come to the conclusion that these crazy monsters had gifts of powers and however she had found out about my name for Edward, I didn't want to know about it. "What are you talking about?" the Doctor asks scribbling on his clipboard, I'd burn it if I ever got the chance. Alice looked at the Doctor and he nodded discreetly. Hmmm I could add mind reading to the list of powers. Did it only work between them? It hadn't seemed like Ed..the Doctor could read my mind but that could have been a trick. He could have only been asking me questions to try to build trust. Alice had already seemed to know what I was thinking so maybe it was an ability of whatever they were. "I'll be right back Bella , I have to go get a screwdriver." Alice said like we were friends or something, she was nice but obviously damaged. She was also out the door before I could blink. So they were fast. "Are you finished?" the Doctor asked softly appearing from behind his desk to beside my makeshift breakfast table. I look down at my bowl of milk. Oh, yes, I was finished. I though the milk in his face and bolt to the hide away door without tripping before he was on me. He spun me around pushing me painfully into my only escape. "Have I harmed you in some kind of way. If I have please make me aware of it because I thought I was being more than polite to you." Edward said through gritted teeth. His beautiful face was centimeters away from mine, his sweet breath blowing in my face. I forget about my kidnapped comeback. In that moment I was completely unaware of where I was or what I was doing. Pure perfection was in my grasp and I pushed out and kissed it.

EPOV

I held still completely shocked. I was covered in milk and supposed to be angry about it and the beautiful imp had tricked me. Her soft lips brushed delicately against my stone ones as if she were afraid she'd break me. She used my loss of concentration to press her warm body against mine. She was like a warm fire melting the ice that was myself. I kissed her back. Moving my hands to her head to control the kiss, I kissed her as if she were glass. I kissed her as if she would shatter under my grasp and the thought of hurting this absolutely wonderful little being tore through my dead heart. Where there was only darkness before Isabella shown brightly. Bella, as Alice called her, Bella had just captured the soul I hadn't even been sure I had ever had. "Umm Edward… we sort of have a problem." Jasper said from behind the door soft enough that Bella's ears wouldn't pick it up. I drew back staring at her dazzled expression sure my face mirrored mine. "I have to go."

EmPOV

"Owww woman that hurts." I fuss trying to get my broken arm away from the blond. "Well maybe if you weren't always trying to show off this wouldn't have happened. If you had ble… you should just be more careful." the blond monster said holding my arm surprisingly gentle. She looked almost wistful. "No promises babe, when I'm around you its hard to pay attention to anything else." I say replaying my major flub. There I was running on the treadmill at full speed. In my mind I had the ball and getting a touch down was going to win the game. All I had to do was out run the other team. Easy. So there I was, I was going to be the schools biggest hero… and then a perfect blond cheerleader walked into my line of sight and made me trip. Trip right out of my fantasy, face plant, and get thrown off of the treadmill into the concrete wall behind me thus the broken arm. Damn cheerleader . "Rosalie, what happened?" Bella's Doctor guy asked ignoring me. I could instantly see why she didn't like him. "He fell on the treadmill

and flew into the wall. I had nothing to do with it." the angel said acting unconcerned. She let go of my arm and went for the door. "You should have prevented this, Aro won't be pleased." Doctor guy said giving me a quick once over. "I'll try to convince him its not a waste, he should heal but you really should have been on our guard." Guess Bella wasn't the only one not to like him. "She couldn't have prevented anything man, it was an accident." I said feeling bad for monster girl. Doctor guy was a total idiot. "No, Edward's right." Rosalie said looking fierce. She walked out the door.

JPOV

I walked away from the newborns tired of having to deal with them. Their emotions were to raw. Hunger. Violence. Anger. Hate. Between them and the weird emotions that Edward and Rosalie felt for the human subjects I was tired of the confusion. I needed Alice. I needed her cheery attitude and her unending love right now. "Alice." I said softly seeing her waiting in front of our rooms. She must have saw me coming. My tiny pixie smiled and danced her way into my arms. Her soothing feelings washed away all of the hateful and confused emotions from before. "It's turning out interesting Jazz. If everything keeps up the way its going its going to turn out perfect. "Alice said talking about the future. I smile used to her rambling. She wouldn't tell me exactly what the future was bringing but I had a feeling she was carefully behind the scenes nudging things to go the way she wanted. "You aren't playing with the future now, are you Alice?" I ask already knowing the answer. "I don't know what your talking about." she said standing on her tipy toes for a kiss. My lips bruised hers as I tried to reel in my passion. She was just too perfect and all mine. I pull back knowing I have to get back to the newborns. "That was a nice distraction but I know how y…Alice?" I notice her eyes have glazed over as if she's seeing something only she can see which of course she is. Distress rolls off of her in waves followed by determination. "I have to go Jazz." she say suddenly flinting to the door. I go after her. "What did you see Alice? Do you need my help?" I ask already making strategies. I could get Alice out then come back and help the rest of our family. "Its fine Jazz I just have to go see Aro with Edward and Rose." she turns to me giving me a small smile. "Love you Jasper." "Love you Alice." she disappeared.

BPOV

I sit at my table looking down at the bowl and spilled milk. What was my problem? What kind of person kissed monsters? What kind of person kissed monsters that kidnapped and experimented on them? A dumb person that's who. Maybe it was a trick, the attraction just one of his powers. It could be how he kept people distracted from noticing what he was. Yup, he must have made me kiss him. If I liked him I'd begin to trust him. It must have been just part of an elaborate trick to gain my trust. Just because I had kissed him first didn't mean anything other than he must have messed with my mind. How better to make me trust him than to make me think it was all my idea.

EPOV

I watched Aro wearily feeling lucky he didn't have his brothers with him. "So the male is damaged. It will be no problem to go out and find a suitable replacement. I trust you have already disposed of the other one?" He asked sitting on his throne calmly thinking about who he would send out to get the replacement. Rosalie was panicking she didn't want to be the cause of death for the male. She had purposely distracted him and let him hit the wall thinking it would hurt his ego, she had forgotten how frail humans were. "We decided not to dispose of him. Since its just a broken arm it shouldn't stop the project. We will personally all see to it that things stay running smoothly." I say knowing he wants us to kill the human. Its plain to everyone in the room and they don't read minds. "If you ensure everything goes well then I guess we have no problem. How about the female, we could replace her for something more attractive to help move things along." Aro says and I'm glad we are not touching. For him to think Bella is anything less than perfect makes me want to kill him. Bella is the most beautiful and absolutely perfect creature I have ever seen. "She is going to be perfect Aro. I've already seen the results." Alice says from across the room. I block out what Alice actually "saw" knowing its not what she wants Aro to believe it is. " Well if young Alice says it so shall it be" Aro says smiling brightly thinking of a way to keep us here with him forever, we were just to good to let slip through his hands, even if I was covered in milk. He was curious but ready to get back with his brothers so didn't ask. I have to fight a smile. "Go back to work my friends and make our dreams come true." More than happy to leave I rush out.

APOV

I follow Edward knowing the phone is going to ring. He picks it up and speaks quietly to Esme. I already know what she's saying. Isabella Swan, the daughter of the chief of police of our town, has went missing while exiting a movie with a friend. She seemed to just disappear according to the friend. More than that Esme had smelled vampire all over the town. Aro had sent hunters to our territory a direct violation of his word that if we helped him our town would be left in peace. It was supposed to be totally off limits to other vampires. He had broken his word as if we were no threat. Others would follow and the wars would move to our haven. He was wrong. If it came to a fight we would win because we would have Emmett and most importantly Bella on our side. I check the future, things are changing fast, it is time to push my plans into full speed.

I don't own Twilight or the character so nobody sue me. Sorry for not getting this up fast, I have been kinda busy. Any way please send me what you think and any comments on what you thought about the New Moon movie, mostly about my fic please. Personally I loved the movie. Best movie I ever saw way better than Twilight the new director rocks. Anyway send me so messages!


	4. monster children

BPOV

I stare at the blond guy as he comes in through the hidden door. I still couldn't see exactly where it is when he comes in but I was pretty sure I could maybe get it open the next time I was alone. Emmett and I had to get out of here. These monsters were capable of mind control. "I'm here to escort you back to your room Isabella. Your room mate was injured and the others are seeing to him now." blond guy says as I feel strangely calm. Emmett was hurt. One of these people had most likely hurt him but it didn't seem that important. " Stop that." I say calmly feeling drugged. The blonde's eyebrows raise in surprise. He didn't know I would catch on to his little power. "Stop what Isabella?" he asks his honeyed voice reminding me of Novocain as the numbness tries to become a fog. "The numb thing. Its rude to toy with peoples feelings. Didn't you mother ever teach you that?" I ask giving him a scowl. He looks utterly surprised and to my astonishment a little guilty. "My mother would not have minded, she would have thought it a small kindness. She raised me to be a gentleman." Hummmm a gentleman. "Gentlemen do not kidnap people blond guy." I say getting from my chair. Emmett could be dying and here I was fussing with a momma boy monster, bad getaway partner. "My name is Jasper." blond guy says as if to make up for everything. Note to self even monster boys are a bit slow. I just take the lead assured I can find my way back to the room.

EmPOV

I lay n the bed staring up at the ceiling. Well this was just great. Bella was counting on me to get us out of here and what do I do? I break my darn arm, get drugged up , and am bed ridden. I would be in no condition to carry her out of here and be a hero any time soon. I'd be lucky if they wouldn't just kill me. I had no idea what they wanted us for but all the signs indicated us being test subjects. Just wonderful. I glance at the door not surprised to see Bella almost trip into the room. Girl couldn't even walk straight. "Oh god Emmett what did they do to you?" she asked, maybe she was pale, but then again she was always pale. I sigh this sucked.

JPOV

Alice sat waiting for me in our rooms. "They don't think we are a threat." she says quietly. She doesn't have to explain who. "What happened Alice?" this was in no way good. We had left out home to help stop the war or at least slow it down. We had all agreed this was the best way to keep our home safe and now the very ones we were trying go help saw us as weak. "They took Bella from Forks. They think we are nothing and I can see what Aro wants Jazz. He wants to keep us here. He wants us to become part of his army." She says a little blandly. What Aro wanted were Alice and Edward. Sure he would like to use my powers and Rose was good with the babies, but we were expendable. A future seer and mind reader were much more valuable. I can tell Alice is looking through the future trying to find our escape route. I would never let Aro get his hands on her. If they thought we would be subdued easily they were messing with the wrong group of vampires. Alice suddenly beams. "Ahha my plan is working and its the right route." she says already at the door. "Don't worry Jazz, we have a couple of weapons." she says leaving no doubt on her way to usher Bella into Edward's arms. My little matchmaker was sure to make weapons out of the humans and I would be sure to have a plan to destroy this place and all the goings inside of it.

BPOV

I look at Alice. Just great. "Come on Bella we have some exploring to do." she says pulling me from my bed. I go willingly. When Emmett had recovered we would need to know the layout of this hell hole and hopefully there were some easy exits. "Now I haven't even been in this part of the keep." Alice says as if we were really exploring, not like she was up to something. I glance around noting no guards but no windows either and very few doors. "Lets try this door." she says opening a door that looks like all the rest. I run into her as she stops in the doorway. "Immortal children." she says in a whisper. I catch a glance at what looks to be a day care with children of all ages inside before she shuts the door. "I have to tell Edward. Stay here Bella, don't move." she says and suddenly she is gone. I lean against the wall unnerved. They were stealing children. "Ummm excuse me mam could you maybe come in and play? They don't think about us much." a little boy around seven asks. With a head full of red curls and dark eyes he is adorable. "I'm Bella." I say steadying myself. No need to scare the children, they've been through so much already. "I'm Noah." he says dimpling. I follow him into the room looking over at least thirty children ranging from toddlers to preteens. What were these monsters doing to little kids? All the children stop and stare, even the toddlers. "Uhoh Noah your being bad." a little girl in pigtails says from a drawing table. "We supposed to wait for them to bring food." another little girl says, all the children continue to stare. "I'm just so hungry, you understand, right Bella? I don't want to hurt you, but I need to." Noah says and he dimples again and I shudder. They were monster children. "Lily stop her" Noah says softly looking at pigtails. "They forget about us and we have to feed the little ones." an older boy says. Lily walks up to me and I realize I cant move! I cant make myself move! "This will only hurt a bit." she says and I scream.

APOV

I let him read my mind showing him the children and that Bella was still there. Edward is out the door without a word. I stay back needing to be far away when he gets to her. I wouldn't be able to stand the smell of her blood, but he will. He would make it to her before the children killed her, but he wouldn't be able to save her humanity. Bella would become a vampire. I was sorry for my future best friend but time was running out. We needed her now. Old kings would soon give way to new.


End file.
